1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectroscopic camera.
2. Related Art
There has been known a spectroscopic camera that acquires color information of an object together with a color picked-up image of the object (see, for example, JP-A-2010-193380 (Patent Literature 1)).
In the apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, incident light from the object is divided into two lights by a beam splitter. One divided light is transmitted through a first filter having a wide-band transmission characteristic and subjected to image pickup by a first image pickup device. The other divided light is transmitted through a second filter having a narrow-band transmission characteristic and subjected to image pickup by a second image pickup device.
The apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes the first image pickup device configured to subject light transmitted through the first filter to image pickup and the second image pickup device configured to subject light transmitted through the second filter to image pickup. Therefore, it is necessary to arrange at least two image pickup devices in the apparatus. A reduction in the size of the apparatus cannot be realized.